


I'll Be Seeing You

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crying, Dean is Loved, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Mentions of Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, Sad Dean, Sad Dean Winchester, Soul Selling, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months. You had been gone six months; that’s 60 years in hell. More than him, definitely more than Sam.</p>
<p>He had to find out that you had made a deal to save him, through a folded note taped to the barrel of his gun. He was supposed to be dead right now. It should be him on the rack, not you.  </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Reader sells her soul to save Dean and he is left to deal with aftermath; all he has left is guilt, alcohol, and a voicemail you left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

Dean swiped the back of his hand across his bottom lip, catching the alcohol that had gathered there. His thumb slid across his phone screen, clicking the voice mail button and pressing the screen to his ear.

Your brittle voice resonated through the speaker, “Hey, baby boy,” You let out a shaky sigh, “Dammit, this is hard. I know you’re gonna be angry with me. But please, don’t blame yourself Dean. This didn’t happen because of you, I did this for you; because I love you, because I need you. Sam needs you. Hell, the world would stop spinning without Dean Winchester in it. It doesn’t matter what they do to me down there, it’s worth it, you’re worth it baby. No matter what happens I want you to remember how much I love you. Remember that day at the pier in Maine after we took out that vamp nest? You promised you would always choose me, so this is me, choosing you. You make me so crazy. I’m stupidly, madly in love with you Dean Winchester, don’t you ever forget that. We promised we would never say goodbye, so I’ll be seeing you Winchester. But I better not see you anytime soon. Give ‘em hell Dean.”

Dean replayed the voice mail once again as he took a pull from the whiskey bottle. No matter how many times Sam told him to delete it, he just couldn’t. The scent of you was beginning to fade from his room. He wouldn’t let himself forget your voice. Every time you voice would start to grow distant and fade, he found himself here; sitting on the floor in front of his bed, Jack in hand, tears staining the carpet with the phone glued to his ear, you on repeat. His world had stopped spinning without you in it. He had lost you.

He still remembered the last time he saw you so clearly, and he wants to kick himself every time he thinks about how he didn’t realize that you were saying goodbye. He should’ve known, maybe he could’ve…

Six months. You had been gone six months; that’s 60 years in hell. More than him, definitely more than Sam.

He had to find out that you had made a deal to save him, through a folded note taped to the barrel of his gun. He was supposed to be dead right now. It should be him on the rack, not you. 

He didn’t know who he was angrier at, himself or you for being stupid enough to suffer in his place. For letting him believe you were going off to visit Bobby, when you were really driving up to the old cabin, waiting for your time to run out. He wished you had told him. He would’ve found a way to get you out of it; to save you or take your place. He had since tried the latter, he tried to bargain and beg every crossroad demon he could find to take him instead, but no demon would deal.

He couldn’t allow himself to think about you, alone in that hotel room; waiting. Screaming and crying, all because of him and his devil-may-care attitude on your last hunt together. Two seconds was all it took; he dropped his guard for two seconds and was rewarded with 6 inches of serrated steel in his chest. You and Sam had rushed him to hospital which had ended with him in a coma. At some point between the surgeon informing you and Sam that Dean wasn’t going to wake up, and him coming to with a tube down his throat, you took a trip and made a deal. The black-eyed bitch only gave you 4 months. And you took it. He shouldn’t have been so reckless. Now you were paying the price. That was the kind of guilt Dean could never recover from.

The thought of anyone hurting you, ripped Dean apart from the inside out. It was eating away at him every day. You were down there with god knows how many demons, who were inflicting the most unimaginable pain on you. And it was all because of him.

Had he not had Sammy, he probably would’ve joined you. He was gonna die at the barrel of a gun or the tip of a knife someday, why not pay you a visit a little sooner? But he would never do that to Sam.

He wanted more for you, more time with you–all the time with you. He loved–loves you with everything he has. He needed you back. Somehow, he would find a way to bring you back to him. Dean Winchester has seen a lot of shit, endured immense pain, faced the biggest bads, but the one thing he couldn’t bare was losing his girl.

Until then, until he found a way to bring you home, this is where he would be, drinking and crying to the sound of your beautiful voice.

He dragged a hand down his face, ridding his cheeks of the moisture that had gathered there and gritted his teeth, pushing play on the last audible memory of you.

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
